IFeel Wierd
by LifelessHeart
Summary: When Sam, Carly, and Freddie start feeling weird, they ignore it. But when they get summoned to their school,they find out that they are The Chosen Ones. And they have to fight to survive. Will they survive? or will one of them have to face the End!
1. Chapter 1

_I was running in a hallway of never ending doors, everytime I blink the hallway becomes longer. My heart starts to beat rapidly as I open every door only to find that they are black holes in my heart, am I really that cruel and empty.(dreaming)_

''Sam''

I wake up with a start only to see that carly was calling my name.

''what?''

''it's time for school'' I obviously slept over at carlys house.

We were waiting for Freddie to come so spencer can take us to school. The door opens and adork appears. ''ready guys'' , '' cmon spencer we need to go to school'' carly yells across her apartment, and spencer comes out all dressed and ready to go.

As we enter the schools hallway me and carly walk to our lockers as fredwierd walks to his. _**I've been feeling weird lately, not like the sick feeling , a different feeling. A couple of days ago I was looking in the mirror and I didn't see my reflection , it freaked me out but I decided to let it go.**_

Freddie P.O.V

I'm taking books out of my locker, but the weird thing is that when I grabbed my book and accidentally hit the side of my locker it made a dent_**. It wasn't really that weird any more because lately weird things have been happening to me almost everytime I bump into something a dent is there, and once I tried to grab a glass of water , and the cup cracked in my hand. Something strange is going on.**_

_**I'm taking my books out of my locker and then this weird feeling hits me and its like part of my brain is working harder and faster to get a piece of memory but I just don't understand this feeling anymore, because for the past couple days ive been having the same feeling. And every time the feeling stopped I knew what was about to happen.**_ I turn to sam and say '' we're having a pop quiz today'' I say.

'' how do you know that?'' sam is now looking at me with a weird expression.

'' I just have …a … feeling, ok?'' I close my locker and walk to class.

'' ok class'' my teacher says. '' take out yours pencils because today we are having a pop quiz'' I turn around to see sam staring at me . and I mouth the words '' told ya.''

A I turn around to finish the quiz, and hand it in to my teacher.


	2. New Feelings

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Century; panose-1:2 4 6 4 5 5 5 2 3 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter 2 New Feelings

Sam P.O.V

Im staying over at carly's house today . shocking right?

We were watching reruns of girly cow, when carly started to fall asleep . I decided that I should get some rest too considering that I disappeared again in class I don't know whats the matter with me, and im pretty sure I don't have the flu.

I woke up from a very stupid nightmare it was about a conceited piece of ham that wanted to eat me. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around.

'' hey carly '' I said ''who said that?'' carly was now looking slighty nervous and confused.

'' its me sam what the prob'' '' where are you?'' now she looks scared.

''its me'' now im angry . so I go and open the fridge and carly screams . '' omg its consuellas revenge mabey it does exist shes using sams best friend(the fridge) as my enemy'' carly started to run to spencers room. I follow her into spencers room , and I overheard spencer talking about a fluffy marshmallow.

I decide to look in the mirror.**_ Crap there I am again not being there no wonder I scared carly, did she say consuela's revenge because I swear_**- '' spencer wake up our fridge is haunted'' carlys jumping on spencers bed practically jumping on spencer.

As I was bottiling up with anger I make my hands in the form of fists and throw them forward. I looked down and there it was… my Visible Body. As I see my body I begin to think. **_Am I so lifeless that not even existence wants me?_**

Carlys P.O.V

She looked up to see her frind standing there looking happy to see her body again but looking slightly angry. '' sam? Where did you come from?'' '' that's the problem I don't know. Its like I disappear every now and then its starting to freak me out, me of all people.''

''have you been having this weird feeling like if part of your body is working harder then the other parts?'' I ask. ''yeah my heart works harder'' sam said looking happier that I would ask something like that but confused at the same time.

'' me too. My brain works harder'' spencers is still sleeping but now hes talking about strawberries, weird.

Sam P.O.V

'' do you think something happened to Freddie?''

'' I don't know I mean all three of us are always together something must of happened to him too''

'' want to go wake him up'' now I'm grinning, my evil grin. ''im bored so lets go'' carlys looking exited but alert at the same time.

I picked the lock and me and carly slowly walked to freddies room . '' do you really think we should do this?'' carly is now looking guilty. '' sure I mean all least the dork can I have a little excitement in his life.'' I opened freddies door , I walk around as carly is shaking him lightly so he could wake up. Freddie opened his eyes and says '' what the hell are you guys doing here'' '' we want to ask you something fredwierd'' I said looking irritated . '' ok so me and sam have been having weird feelings lately. Today when sam woke up she was invisible, and then once in a while I get a feeling and then I know whats going to happen twenty minutes after, so yea have you been feeling anything weird lately?''

Carly was now out of breath and I was chuckling lightly.

'' yea I have, I have this weird feeling like if my muscles are working harder''

'' ha your muscles, mabey they are just tired of being in your body dork face'' I said looking up meeting his eyes. **_Wow I 've never looked into hiseyes so deeply before they are so … nice, wait what the heck am I thinking? _**

''no im serious'' Freddie gets up and walks towards me then he gets on the ground and say '' get on my back, you too carly'' we both lay down on his back carly was on top of me and it was hard to breath, but I could manage. ''ill do fifty pushups nonstop watch''

''48''

''49''

''50''

We got off his back '' told ya'' he says grinning. **_why am I feeling this now why do I think the mayor of nerdville is suddenly… cute?_**


	3. Longer

Chapter 3 Longer

Sam P.O.V

I get out of spencers car with carly and fredwardo , im walking to my locker and now is when I realize that today is the last day of freaking school.

''guys did you remember that today is the last day of school''

''oh yea'' carly suddenly gets exited . '' now we don't get to see mrs. Briggs ugly face again''

I cant help but laugh at freddies sudden bell rings and me and carly are walking to class.''hey did you find out anything about the 'feelings'?'' ''nope not yet but I think I know a way to control them'' she said smiling the carly smile.

''how?''

''everytime you turn invisible put your hands in fists and shoot them forward''

''everytime I get a vision all I have to do is have a pencil and paper in front of me so I can make a picture of what I thought''

''and what about freddie'' I ask

'' I don't know he just has to take everything very gentle''

''well bye carls'' ''where are you going?''

''skipping it's the last day of school what else am I going to do''

Carly shrugs waves at me and turns around walking toward class.

Freddie P.O.V

I was walking to class alone the halls were already empty , **_is it just me or is sam looking prettier than usual I mean- wait what am I thinking? _**I know it isn't Freddie-like but I decided to skip class. Not much to learn today and I wanted to think about the ''feelings''. I decided to go to the only class that was empty, the library. They decided to empty it out since today is the last day. As I was walking inside I see a flash of blonde hair inside the library. I open the door to see sam sitting down looking at her laptop.

I walk in and close the door, '' hey''

Sam turns around revealing her deep blue eyes looking at me… emotionless.

''hey what are you doing here'' she asks now slightly confused at my appearance. '' skipping, what is there to teach right?''

''exactly'' sam is now smiling . **_oh my god she's so- shut up Freddie_**

'' so what are you doing?'' she turns off her computer and walks up to me ''you even look stronger now maybe this ability is better for you'' now she is grinning. She meets my eyes and she stops grinning. Now looking deep into my eyes**_. So beautiful_** . we must have been standing there forever because the bell rang. She turned around and grabbed her bag. ''bye freddie''.

**_Why did the bell have to ring why couldn't that moment last and…Longer?_**


	4. Summoned

Chapter 4 Summoned

Sam P.O.V

That moment at the library was unforgettable . his chocolate eyes looked empty like an eaten hershey's bar. Anyhow me and carly where walking out of the schools hallway and so this is the last time I was to see the inside of my school. And so I thought. here he comes, fredwardo , the guy that I might be crushing on , I think im possessed but hey as long as I get to be with Freddie being possessed isn't going to be so bad.

''hey guys'' said Freddie now walking next to me. '' hey Freddie what are you going to do over the summer?'' asked carly knowing that she wasn't doing anything special this summer. '' I don't know nothing yet''

'' me either can I stay at you house today carls? My mom bought a new car.''

''whats wrong with that sam?''

''well she bought a car so shes gonna drive it , you thought she bought another car for nothing, she ran into a tree with the last car''

Freddie chuckled '' whats so funny fredward?''

'' its so weird though because your mom is a screw-up because even if she tried she would suck, but your so different, if you would try you would be great at anything.''

I blushed **_, did he just complement me?_**

Carlys P.O.V

It was 10:28 and sam was asleep and I was trying to sleep as well, and when I finally drifted off my dreams were blowing me away.

**_Running in a hallway… my school hallway. Sam was tied up against a wall, unconscious… and Freddie was in front of sam protecting her fighting off violently with his golden sword. And I was drawing something on some lockers. Im looking at the previous drawings sam is trying to protect me and she is knocked down she had died… but she was resurrected because she was in love. I guess when they say love is strong they ain't crapping around with you, but who is she in love with?_**

When I woke up I saw sam next to me so I stood up and I saw Freddie next to sam, when did Freddie get here. I rubbed my eyes and looked around we were in the school hallway.

I got up and I started to walk around and I heard footsteps. '' hello'' said a voice a little like freddie's, '' whos there?'' ''oh srry my names Kade , and I think your wondering why your at you school right now''

''well yea I mean, when you wake up from being on your couch to being in the middle of your school hallway then yea questions need to be answered.'' Carlys now getting scared and angry at the same time.

''ok you see this box''

''yea I'm pretty sure I'm not blind''

''ok then, I spoke to the box and I told them to summon the '' Chosen One's''

''who are they?'' then carly realizes that the feelings and ''power's'' she , Freddie, and sam had are not usual.

And now she realizes that this Fantasy Is not … Fiction.


End file.
